StackTrack
Chuggington Die-Cast is a line of Chuggington vehicles and playsets from Learning Curve. (tomy as of 2012) They use Learning Curve's patented EZ-Coupler system that "ensures cars never disconnect". The first products were released on March 12, 2010 (USA), March 1st, 2010 (Canada) and November 09-Jan 10 (UK) Waves *Wave 1 - Spring 2010 *Wave 2 - Summer 2010 *Wave 3 - Christmas 2010 *Wave 4 - Early 2011 Chuggers *Wilson *Brewster *Koko *Action Chugger *Old Puffer Pete *Harrison *Chatsworth *Frostini *Emery *Zephie *Olwin *Mtambo *Irving *Dunbar *Hoot and Toot *Speedy McAllister *Piper *Decka *Skylar Rolling Stock *Hodge with Hopper Car *Calley with Boxcar *Frostini's Ice Cream Cars *Irving's Recycling Cars *Calley's Rescue Cars *Mtambo's Safari Cars *Eddie's Carriage House *Morgan and Peckham *Training Cars *Trainee Easter Gift Pack *Wilson and the Paint Wagon *Let it Snow Brewster *Koko's New Look *Dinosaur and Camera Car *Musical Car Specials *Muddy Wilson *Leafy Brewster *Sudsy Koko *Popcorn covered Hodge with Popcorn Car *Jet Pack Wilson *Jet Pack Brewster *Jet Pack Koko *Jet Pack Action Chugger Chugger Championship Series These special chuggers have white wheels and some have a different design on their side. *Wilson *Brewster *Koko *Old Puffer Pete *Harrison *Chatsworth *Speedy McAllister *Action Chugger *Dunbar *Frostini *Mtambo Despite their absence from the episode, Speedy McAllister and Action Chugger were made for the Series Destionations *Wilson's Departure Station *Koko's Repair Shop *Brewster's Weigh Station *Old Puffer Pete and Star Map *Speedy McAllister and the Courier Sets *Launch and Go Roundhouse Action Playset *Fix and Go Repair Shed Action Playset *Training Yard with Loop Action Playset *Wilson and Brewster Starter Set *Wilson and Harrison Starter Set *Mega Roundhouse Playset *Wilson Gets a Wash Playset *Chugger Championship Rev'n Race Railway Deluxe Playset *Action Chugger to the Rescue Action Playset *Badge Quest Mtambo Safari Training Set *Badge Quest Frostini Ice Cream Training Set *Zephie at the Magic Show Stage Set Greatest MomentsEdit *Zephie’s Monkey Business *Ready to Roll Harrison (coming soon) *Hodge Coal Loader (coming soon) Storm Deco SeriesEdit *Wilson (coming soon) *Koko (coming soon) *Brewster (coming soon) Accessories *Wilson Carry Case *Bridge Track Pack *Straight and Curved Track Pack *Cross and Switch Track Pack *Action Chugger Carry Case Gallery WilsonDieCast.jpg|Wilson BrewsterDieCast.jpg|Brewster KokoDieCast.jpg|Koko HarrisonDieCast.jpg|Harrison ChatsworthDieCast.jpg|Chatsworth MtamboDieCast.jpg|Mtambo ZephieDieCast.jpg|Zephie HodgeDieCast.jpg|Hodge and Hopper car CalleyDieCast.jpg|Calley and Box Car IrvingDieCast.jpg|Irving DunbarDieCast.jpg|Dunbar EmeryDieCast.jpg|Emery PeteDieCast.jpg|Old Puffer Pete OlwinDieCast.jpg|Olwin ActionChuggerDieCast.jpg|Action Chugger FrostiniDieCast|Frostini U.S. die cast Hoot and Toot 1820 Wikia.jpg|Hoot and Toot SpeedyDieCast|Speedy PIPER!.gif|Piper DECKA.gif|Decka SKYLAR!.gif|Skylar $(KGrHqV,!lkE1F3,JnOiBNfmg!3pBQ~~ 3.jpg LC54021 MUDDY WILSON.JPG Jet-pack-wilson-1563-p-ekm-249x220-ekm-.jpg|Jet Pack Wilson note: there is no front coupling LC54023 LEAF COVERED BREWSTER.JPG LC54022 SOAP SUDS KOKO.JPG Chuggington-action-chugger-diecast-toy-learning-curve-chugtoys-300x300.jpg Jet-pack-action-chugger-1564-p-ekm-262x220-ekm-.jpg|Note: there is no front coupling Wilson-the-paint-wagon-1559-p-ekm-565x220-ekm-.jpg Let-it-snow-brewster-1560-p-ekm-533x220-ekm-.jpg Training-cars-1557-p-ekm-482x220-ekm-.jpg Morgan-peckham-car-1558-p-ekm-281x220-ekm-.jpg LC54020 ICECREAM CARS.JPG Mtambo-s-safari-cars-1178-p-ekm-367x220-ekm-.jpg Mtambo-s-safari-playset-1570-p-ekm-521x220-ekm-.jpg LC54202 REPAIRSHED.JPG LC54205-TRAINING YARD SET WITH LOOP.JPG TrainingYardWithBridge.jpg LC54204 ROUNDHOUSE.JPG LC54206CHUGGINGTON STARTER SET2.JPG WilsonLoopBox.jpg LEA-146108-2T.jpg Wilson-carry-case-playmat-1476-p-ekm-214x220-ekm-.jpg Brewster-carry-case-playmat-1475-p-ekm-214x220-ekm-.jpg Wilson-s-departure-station-1565-p-ekm-283x220-ekm-.jpg Koko-s-repair-shed-1567-p-ekm-310x220-ekm-.jpg Bridge-tunnel-accessory-pack-1571-p-ekm-386x220-ekm-.jpg LC54302 STRAIGHT & CURVED TRACK PACK.JPG LC54303 CROSS & SWITCH TRACK PACK1.JPG Frostini'sIcecreamset.jpg|Frostini's ice cream set ChuggingtonDiecastletitsnowBrewster.JPG|Let it Snow Brewster new in box Koko's Model Brand New in Box.jpg|Koko's Model Brand New in Box Brewster's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box.jpg|Brewster's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Dunbar's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box.jpg|Dunbar's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box CalleyWithBoxCar.jpg|Calley With Box Car's Die-Cast Models Brand New in their Box OldPufferPete.jpg|Old Puffer Pete's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Zephie.jpg|Zephie's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Irving's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box.jpg|Irving's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Mtambo's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box.jpg|Mtambo's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Harrison.jpg|Harrison's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Chatsworth's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box.jpg|Chatsworth's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box MtambosSafariCars.jpg|Mtambo's Safari Cars' Die-Cast Models Brand New in their Box ActionChugger.jpg|Action Chugger's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box JetPackActionChugger.jpg|Jet Pack Action Chugger's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Frostini's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box.jpg|Frostini's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Olwin's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box.jpg|Olwin's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Hoot.jpg|Hoot's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Toot.jpg|Toot's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box SpeedyMcAllister.jpg|Speedy McAllister's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box Eddie'sCarrigeHouse.jpg|Eddie's Carriage House's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box TrainingCars(WobblerCar+LeafBlower).jpg|Training Cars' Die-Cast Models Brand New in their Box JetPackWilson.jpg|Jet Pack Wilson's Die-Cast Model Brand New in Box DiecastJetPackActionChuggerPlayset.jpg|Jet Pack Action Chugger Playset ChuggingtonWilsonCarryCasewithvehicles.jpg|Wilson Carry Case with vehicles ChuggingtonDie-CastChuggerChamionshipRev'nRaceRailwayDeluxePlayset(US).jpg|US Chugger Championship Rev'n Race Railway Deluxe Playset ChuggingtonDie-CastChuggerChamionshipRev'nRaceRailwayDeluxePlayset(UK).jpg|UK Chugger Championship Rev'n Race Railway Deluxe Playset DiecastKoko'sNewLook.jpg|Koko's New Look Speedycourier.gif|Speedy McAllister and the Courier Prototype Petecar.gif|Old Puffer Pete and the Star Map Flyingkoko.gif|Jet Pack Koko Flyingbrewster.gif|Jet Pack Brewster Dinosaur-camera-car-g.jpg|Dinosaur and Camera Cars Diecastmusic.gif|Musical Car JapaneseChuggingtonDiecast.jpg|Japanese Diecast Chuggers and a playset PrototypeDiecastActionChuggerCarryCase.jpg|Prototype Action Chugger Carry Case ChuggingtonDiecastZephieattheMagicShowStageSet.gif|Zephie at the Magic Show Stage Set ActionChuggerCarryCase.jpg|Action Chugger Carry Case ChugwashwithBrewsterDiecast.jpg|Chugwash with Brewster DoubleDeckerRoundhouseDiecast.jpg|Double Decker Roundhouse PrototypeCarriageHouse.jpg PrototypeDepartureStation.jpg PrototypeDinosaurCars.jpg PrototypeDoubleDeckerRoundhouse.jpg PrototypeJetPackBrewster.jpg PrototypeJetPackKoko.jpg PrototypeJetPackWilson.jpg PrototypeMagicStage.jpg PrototypeMusicalCar.jpg PrototypePiper.jpg PrototypeRepairShop.jpg PrototypeSkylar.jpg PrototypeWeighStation.jpg WilsonandtheStormMakerDiecast.jpg ChuggerChampionshipActionChugger.jpg ChuggerChampionshipDunbar.jpg ChuggerChampionshipFrostini.jpg ChuggerChampionshipSpeedyMcAllister.jpg DiecastStormMakerKoko.jpg DiecastStormMakerWilson.jpg DiecastZephie'sMonkeyBusiness.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px|Launch and Go Roundhouse Action Playset thumb|right|300px|Chugger Championship Rev'n Race Railway Deluxe Playset (UK) thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|left Category:Merchandise Category:Learning Curve